How Naruto Became Hokage
by kabuxshika
Summary: Naruto has interesting ideas about how to use a new type of ramen. we'll get to him being hokage later in the story XD after all you've GOT to see how he does it XD
1. Chapter 1

How Naruto Became Hokage

**How Naruto Became Hokage**

Sai settled onto his stool and looked at his selection of stories. "Well, my pretties, pets and whores. It's story time again. What story shall we read today?"

He listened to his brothel, hearing several delicious suggestions then grinned. "How Naruto became Hokage it is. This is of course one of my favorite stories here as I am the one that made the ramen he used in his plot."

He grinned, "It makes Deidara's 'Art is a bang' take on a whole new meaning, doesn't it, lovelies?" He could go on for a time. He liked to make his pets beg for their story. It shouldn't take too much longer.

He opened then book and a shout came. "Smut!"

Others took it up and it soon became a chant. "Smut! Smut! Smut! Smut!" Sai hushed them after a moment and began to read.

It all started one day when Sai and Naruto were on a mission alone and Naruto ate all the food. Sai ended up drawing him ramen noodles and handed them to him. Well, we all know Naruto is not one to hesitate when it comes to ramen, and he ate it all up.

Later, after the mission Sai and Naruto were lazing about by the river and that's when it REALLY started. Naruto's head tipped back and a moan came from his throat. "Ohhh, Kami, Sai. I feel…..really weird."

Sai looked over at Naruto and blinked as he noticed the blush and how Naruto wiggled about. "You're in heat aren't you Naru-chan?" He asked then sighed. "I suppose I will have to sacrifice my body to help you out." (this is all purely edited to Sai's fantasy. One moment while we make him read what's really in the book) …. …. …. dial tone

Sai looked over at Naruto and grinned. "In heat there, Naru-chan? Let me help you out." He moved over and started to strip the defenseless ninja and teasing his nipples as the noodles wriggled in his ass.

"Ah! Ahh, Saiiii. What are you d-doing??" Naruto keened as he arched to Sai's ministrations. Sai grinned as the noodles began to work Naruto's hole bigger and wrapping around Naruto's cock. "Just helping you along, dear, Naru-chan." He said tugging off Naru's pants.

Naru blushed more and tried to cover himself. "S-sai! I can't!" Sai moved Naru's hands and checked how well the noodles had prepared him by pressing three fingers into him. He smirked and removed them, unzipping himself and pressing his cock in to replace them.

Naru's eyes went wide with the fingers then wider with the cock and he started panting moving his hips almost unconscious of doing so. "Ohhhh, Saiiii" He moaned as the noodles massed around his cock, squeezing and wriggling and driving the boy insane with pleasure.

Sai rocked his hips and sucked on a nipple as Naru wiggled. "It feels weird, Sai!" He clenched around Sai and shuddered as Sai angled for his prostate. "Feel better, Naru-chan?" Naruto cried out in pleasure and his hands reached for Sai trying to pull him closer as he... (Sai stop editing the story!)… … … dial tone

Sai rocked his hips and sucked on a nipple as Naru wiggled. "It feels weird, Sai!" He clenched around Sai and shuddered as Sai angled for his prostate. "Feel better, Naru-chan?" Naruto shook his head and moaned. Loudly. "It still feels weird." He whined, squirming.

Sai pounded into Naruto's prostate with every thrust and with the noodles teasing more and more, Naruto screamed, losing himself in the sensations as Sai nipped his nipples and came into him. Naruto arched and came with Sai, clinging to his rapist as he moaned.

The noodles continued wiggling their way around Naruto's cock as Sai pulled out and fixed his pants, and Naruto kept moaning and squirming. "What is w-with these noodles?!" He whined.

Sai chuckled softly. "You know my art comes to life, Naru-chan. I drew those noodles, remember? I'm pretty sure they'll be very useful too." He smirked and pulled out a bowl pulling the noodles off of Naruto and transferring them to the bowl. Once in the bowl the noodles lost all semblance of life. Naruto shivered and fixed his clothes.

Sai laughed and handed him the bowl. "Here, keep them. You can even feed them to Sakura, if you want." Naruto wrinkled his nose "Ewww, they've been in my ass she can't eat these." Sai laughed even more. "Silly, Naru-chan nothing thatisn't part of my drawing will stay on those, not even germs." Naruto started to get some ideas.

Sai blinked and put a finger between the pages to mark his spot. "Alex? What are you doing here?" Alex grins and walks out showing off her sexy little, bell covered outfit, ass less, crotchless pants and a very nearly see through shirt, and a studded collar and leash, the end of which she handed to Sai as she knelt in front of him opening his legs and crawling forward to take his zipper in her teeth and unzipping him. "I got bored waiting for you to finish the story. I want you now." She said dipping her tongue into his slit provocatively.

Sai's eyes bugged out but he didn't stop her. "Uh, well, like I was saying." He cleared his throat and opening the book again as Alex started to lick him like she was licking a cone of ice cream. "Mmmm, Ice cream." She purred taunting him before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock. Sai moaned and his head tipped back, before coming back up and trying to read the story to the audience.

"Ah After Sai and N-naruto ahhhh parted w-ways. God Alex, I'm t-trying to tell a storyyyy." That had no effect on Alex as she bobbed her head and stroked Sai's thigh's looking up at Sai lustily. "Ohhhh fuck!" Sai moaned, putting the book away. "Storytime's over for today!" He said yanking Alex up and into his lap, sliding into her and pounding her hard.

Alex moaned and wrapped her arms around Sai's neck, giggling. "All mine now, Sai?" Sai wrapped his arms around her hips "God, yes, Alex." He moaned thrusting over and over again into her welcoming heat.

(Sai? Sai! You're supposed to be reading the story! I leave for five minutes and you've got one of your pets and start having sex! How am I supposed to run a brothel this way! Errrrrgh! Sorry folks, the storyteller..uh …suddenly fell feverish! Yes, that's it. Hehehe more of How Naruto Became Hokage another day.)


	2. Chapter 2

**How Naruto became Hokage 2**

Sai hummed and settled on his stool, glancing over to where Alex was now chained at the edge of the stage and picking up the book 'There shouldn't be any more interruptions now.' He thought with a sigh as he cleared his throat "Well, after a *cough* brief intermission, back to the story." He flipped through the pages and found the one he had been *erhrm* distracted at.

After Sai and Naruto parted ways upon the end of their mission, Naruto began to set his plans in motion, taking the noodles for a 'test drive' and challenging Sasuke to a fight.

Sasuke watched Naruto thinking of what an idiot Naruto must be to be chatting with a bowl of ramen right after challenging Sasuke. "Eat it or leave it, Bakayaro, I've got more important things to be doing than waiting for you." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto grinned up at Sasuke. "Hehe!" He laughed "Then let's begin." He called running forward and attacking in force. What Sasuke didn't know was that every time he touched Naruto more noodles were sliding into Sasuke's clothes and sabotaging him with noodles. With time Sasuke felt the odd sensation of the wriggling noodles and looked to Naruto wondering what new sort of trick he'd learned from the perverted Sannin, Jiraiya.

When that first noodle breached his entrance though, he gasped and glared at Naruto, "What is the meaning of this Naruto!?" He growled arching as more and more noodles joined the first stretching his entrance. Sasuke's tools fell from his hands as he gripped the tree next to him panting as Naruto moved closer, divesting Sasuke of his pants and stroking his cock, "Just relax, Sasuke, I'll make it all better." he purred unzipping and sliding into his arch-rival with a soft moan of appreciation. Sasuke keened arching, his fingers digging at the tree as Naruto filled him, he panted head hanging as he tried to get his mind to wrap around the idea of what was happening to him. Slowly a moan escaped his lips as Naruto rocked into him angling for his prostate and stroking his cock as a couple noodles wiggled into his slit intensifying everything he was feeling tenfold. "Ohhhh." He moaned bucked into Naruto's fist then backward onto Naruto's cock. "Y-you'll pay for this, N-naruto!!" He gasped and Naruto squeezed his cock around those wriggling noodles and he melted into putty, moaning and panting as Naruto manipulated his body.

Naruto smirked and nuzzled Sasuke's neck as he fucked him harder pummeling his prostate. "Maybe, maybe not." He purred as he proceeded to screw his rival and best friend senseless."Y-y-you d-definitely will." Sasuke gasped out as he panted and grabbed one on Naruto's wrists. "S-stop. It feels so weird." He whined as Naruto continued and he began to draw close to his moaned and nuzzled Sasuke his other hand moving to Sasuke's nipple as one of the noodles writhed around his other nipple teasing and tweaking as those inside his penis began to tease his balls from the inside practically begging him to cum, and Sasuke did.

He couldn't handle this much. Sasuke whined and wriggled then as Naruto squeezed his cock Sasuke blew his load and the noodles onto the tree in front of him, squeezing hard around Naruto. Naruto arched and moaned loudly as he thrust deeper into Sasuke and came, filling the other boy and relaxing against his back. "Sasuke." he moaned. Sasuke shifted then fell to his knees in exhaustion, dragging Naruto down with him. "Naruto."

"Hm?" came the content and sleepy response. "I'm going to kill you for that later."Naruto smiled and hugged him pulling him close. "As long as it's later. Let's cuddle."

Sai closed the book, looking at his audience amused. "Until next time." A collective whine/groan came from the group and Sai hushed them.

"Until next time when we see Naruto take on Tsunade, I must bid you Adieu. I have a lovely little Alex to get to and I really shouldn't keep 'im waiting."


End file.
